Matsuda X L Fluffy Random (EDIT)
by theeyebrowedone124
Summary: These are written versions of little Ideas I have. I alternate between the name L and Ryuuzaki for L. Its mainly fluffy stuff unless quoted otherwise! Matsuda x L L x Matsuda note:updated from when they were all weird!
1. A trip to the Super Market

The detective stared out of the window. It was winter and snow was falling. Couples walked past the window, unsuspecting who might be watching from the tall building. L-or Ryuuzaki- moved his gaze up to Matsuda, who was reading a newspaper on the Kira case.

"Don't you ever get sick of hearing about Kira?" Ryuuzaki said grumpily. "We _are _working on it now"

Matsuda stared at Ryuuzaki, waiting a second before he came up with a comeback.

"Don't you ever get sick of staying inside?"

Ryuuzaki shifted his gaze back to the window and didn't reply. A comeback would sound stupid at this point so he opened his mouth and told the truth.

"Sometimes, yes."

Not expecting an answer, Matsuda was overwhelmed with triumph and was about to say something mean when he say the look of genuine sadness on Ryuuzaki's face. Then Matsuda said something unexpected, even for him.

"Do you want to go to the supermarket with me?"

Ryuuzaki stared at Matsuda. What was this man thinking? Yet…

"I will."

Although the answer was unclear, Matsuda was surprised that he got anything other than a 'no'. Though Ryuuzaki did go out (normally to meet Light at college and/or talk to Misa), Matsuda thought he would throw away the offer immediately.

"So… do you want to go now?"

"I don't see why not."

Matsuda went off to get a spare coat he had and some hats and gloves and things, while L continued staring out the window. He rested his head against the glass pane, closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like going out without a big car and a tray of sweets. He drifted out of thought when he heard Matsuda's voice yet again.

"I brought you some things to keep you warm!"

_Matsuda is obviously happy about some bet or something…_ Ryuuzaki thought, as he took the thick jacket and put it on, as well as the shoes and socks, after staring at them in disgust. His normal white shirt and jeans were covered by unnecessary garments. The final item of clothing Matsuda handed him was a thick scarf, which reached up to his chin. Realising this was to hide his face from Kira, he muttered a thank you, realising how much Matsuda's petit brain must have worked to come up with this idea. When they were both ready, Ryuuzaki followed Matsuda to the door.

Although he would never admit it, L found walking in the snow fun. Matsuda's random chatter took his mind off the case, which was quite hard to do by yourself. Ryuuzaki's eyes lit up when they got to the supermarket, proudly displaying some half price sweets. They walked in, and Matsuda picked up a basket, and hurried after L who was going at top speed to the sweets section. After tossing a massive amount of confectionary into the basket, they headed to the checkout. Ryuuzaki stared at the lady serving. This experience was quite interesting, and he had got a lot out of it. Matsuda checked his watch as they headed out of the shop.

"Ryuga?"

"Yes?"

"We should be getting back…"

L's gaze shifted to the ground. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to spend more time with Matsuda.

"You know, if you wanted some sweets now you could have just asked." Matsuda handed the carrier bag to Ryuuzaki, who stared at it and brought out some doughnuts. He took out one of them, and held out the other to Matsuda, who stared at him.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. What are you staring at me for?" L said, his eyes meeting Matsuda's.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look in that coat."


	2. Alternate Chapter 1

(set if Kira had been arrested + executed before L was defeated)

Alternate time story

Ryuuzaki was disappointed in himself. Why had he suggested a lucky draw of all things? When they were deciding who sat with who, L had suggested using one of those lucky bags to figure it out. Hoping to get the seat by the window, he had taken one first, carelessly not noticing he should have checked where the right one was. So, thanks to his mistake, he was seated next to Matsuda, who had drunken a bit too much.

Ryuuzaki stared at Matsuda, who had his arms wrapped around him and was dozing off. _Haha, hes so drunk he thinks i'm his mother or something__. _L thought, as he tried to move away.

They were at the back of the car so nobody could actually see this, L told himself, embarrassed at the fact that somebody was hugging him. Absent-mindedly, he played with Matsuda's fringe, brushing it in and out of his eyes. Matsuda stayed asleep through all of this as he had drunken the most.

Suddenly Ryuuzaki wrapped his arms around the man next to him. He wasn't sure why. It could have been from feeling sorry for calling him an idiot, or how much he had worried when Matsuda had to be rescued, but he acted on impulse and didn't think for once.

After all, he didn't hate Matsuda.


End file.
